He's the Beast, and I'm Belle
by CreatureGiirl
Summary: The YouTube gamers, The Creatures, need to hire on a new girl-but when she opens up about her abusive relationship and her past, some of the guys can't help but to fall for her, and she can't but falling for them as well.


**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not saying this is how ANY of the guys are, this IS just a story. I'm sorry for the abuse that will be in this story. This story will eventually jump to other people's point of view.

All you could hear traveling down the halls of the house was a loud cracking noise, the sound of wood cracking under pressure. In the kitchen, Sara had Scott's hand around her throat and he kept slamming her up against their wood cabinet. Her eyes swelled, wanting to release the tears, wanting to cry, but she was too strong for that. She wouldn't cry in front of him, especially not under these circumstances. Both her hands tightly wrapped around his wrist.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Scott yelled at Sara, slowly tightening his grip around her throat. She didn't say anything; she just tried shaking her head. He slammed her against the cabinet once more then let go of her. She didn't move; she was paralyzed-scared of what his next move would be. She's seen him like this before, but he was never _this_ rough with her. Sure, he's left bruises on her multiple times, but never in some place so visible like her neck.

"I have to go now." Sara said still refusing to cry in front of Scott. She picked up her purse and car keys and made her way to the front door.

"You better bring lunch back on your way home!" Scott yelled from behind her. She sighed before opening the door, she was going for a job interview, and she just hoped she didn't have bruises on her by the time she got to the office.

When Sara pulled up to the office building she checked herself over in the rearview mirror one last time. She noticed the bruise starting to form on her neck, and there was no denying what it was from. The bruise formed a perfect hand print. Quickly digging through her purse she tried to find her makeup to cover it up-but she noticed she was running late. " _Maybe, just maybe, they won't think anything of it_ " she thought to herself.

As she walked through the front doors she could help but to think to herself how nice of an office it was. "Can I help you with something?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I have an interview with Jordan today at 11, for the Creatures. Uhm, sorry, my name's Sara. Sara Gilbert. " She could tell that the secretary was looking at her neck.

"If you'll just have a seat over there" she said pointing to a few chairs, "I'll call him right now and let him know you're here to see him." Sara walked over to the chairs and sat down. She quickly checked herself over once more in the reflection of her phone when she noticed the bruise was even more noticeable. She tried fixing her hair to cover it up before Jordan came down the flight of stairs.

"You must be Sara" a man she assumed was Jordan said while approaching her. Sara jumped up and shook his hand and smiled.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you Jordan."

"We're just going to sit down here and have this quick interview. The guys upstairs are a little..how do I say this without scaring you away. Crazy." Jordan said laughing. "Do you know much about us, or did you just see we were hiring?"

"No, well yes. I've seen a video or two of yours. You were on the news for the whole swatting thing. And then there was the story about the bath bomb pool you guys did here. I know of you, but I'm not going to lie, I'm no huge fan. I don't _really_ know or watch you guys." She noticed he kept looking at her neck, so she tried pulling the collar of her shirt up a bit more to hide anything.

"Well Sara, I appreciate the honesty. I'd rather hire someone on that doesn't know much about us, than a diehard fan that only wants the job because we're here in the office. Do you have any work experience?" Jordan asked fixing his red St. Louis hat.

"Yes. I worked a desk job for a dentist a few months back that I had to leave due to moving. Your basic retail jobs growing up, and I also helped my parents run their store."

"What kind of store? And what did you do exactly?" Jordan asking tilting his head a bit.

"Oh, it was just a basic convenient store with a little deli in it. I ran the cash register, worked the deli, stocked, helped with bills, placed orders, basically everything." Sara said smiling a little bit.

"Well Sara, you actually sound like a perfect fit here. What we're looking for is someone to help run things. Take some calls if we're not able to get it, respond to emails, help set up some of our trips we take during the year. Even help film some of our things and edit. If you need help with that, we understand. We are more than willing to help you get a hang of all that. We would need you basically seven days a week, some days you won't need to be in the office, you can just work from home doing basic tasks for us, while other times we'll need you here every day. If that sounds good to you, I would like to go ahead and get you to fill out some paperwork for me, and we'll get you started ASAP."

"Yes! Thank you for this. I would love to take this job-it sounds amazing."

"Alright, well, here are the papers I need you to fill out." He said handing her the papers, "Just come back tomorrow around 8 am, and we'll get you into our little system and start showing you the ropes around here. Introduce you to the rest of the guys, help set up your computer and phone, and everything else we need to do for you." Jordan stood up and put his hand out for a hand shake. Sara immediately took his hand. "Thank you for stopping in. And I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Sara was more than happy with the job she got, it helped her get out of the house, and away from Scott. Lately the abuse has become unbearable. Day in and day out he would hit her, choke her out, curse her out, and just degrade her. Sara was just hoping this wouldn't cause Scott to go into a rage outburst.

Sara walked into the office building the next day and smiled at the secretary. "I'm sorry, but could you show me where the Creatures office is?" she asked.

"Sara right?" she asked, "Jordan told me to call him down when you got here" she picked up the phone and dialed his number and told him she was there. "Just start walking up the stairs and he'll meet you half way up." The lady told Sara setting the phone down.

"Alright. Thank you so much." Sara said smiling, while the secretary gave her a sympathy smile back.

"Sara!" Jordan half yelled meeting her on the stairs. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" he asked touching her arm.

"Yeah, I accidentally hit myself last night" she tried to laugh a bit "you know how it is pulling up blankets sometimes." There was no way she could cover her black eye with makeup. She had tried that morning but nothing was working for her. Scott had hit her when he found out she had gotten the job, but she forgave him. At least he didn't bust her lip along with it like the last time.

"Yeah" Jordan said softly "let's get you into the office and have you meet everyone." He turned around and started walking up the stairs with Sara following behind him.


End file.
